trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ipswich Town FC
Basic Info Nickname: Tractor Boys PRO membership: 3 january 2009 Diamond membership: 3 january 2009 Honours Champion: Division 3.5 (season 18), Division 3.6 (season 20), Division 7.12 (season 1), Pileligaen (season 19) Runner-up: Division 6.6 (season 2) 3rd place: Division 4.5 (season 3) Other: Danish Cup Semifinal (season 18) Career League Record Wins: 316 Win percentage: 46,47% Draws: 153 Losses: 211 Total matches: 680 (after season 20) Kits Home colours: Blue & white (jersey), white & white (shorts), blue & black (socks) Away colours: Orange & black (jersey), orange & black (shorts), black & black (socks) Crest: Ipswich Town FC (official logo) Stadium Ground: Portman Road Location: Ipswich, England Current capacity: 30,500 Record league attendance: 30,500 (Season 18, 24th February vs. Krolsen) Record cup attendance: 30,499 (Season 15, 28th May vs. Vindinge BK) Facilities Training ground: Level 10 Youth academy: Level 9 Medical centre: Level 2 Physio room: Level 5 Parking: Level 4 Toilets: Level 4 VIP lounge: Level 5 Restaurant: Level 5 Merchandise shop: Level 3 Merchandise stand: Level 6 Fast food stand: Level 6 Sausage stand: Level 6 Sponsors Season 20 - TribalWars Season 19 - TribalWars Season 18 - TribalWars Season 17 - TribalWars Season 16 - Williamhill Season 15 - Bruce's Season 14 - Bruce's Season 13 - Betway.com Season 12 - Betway.com Pre-season 12 - Unknown Records Team Records TRANSFERS Transfer in: Sean Schaible 01/06/10 - 607,931,860 from RH Zoccola Transfer out: Clement Brun 30/05/10 - 1,432,500,002 to Jetsmark Players’ Records (As of season 19) Players in bold: Still at the club Numbers in (): For Academy Most matches for club (top 10): 393 - Christian "Tractor Boy" Fyhn 382 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts 367 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 328 - Kenn Siveborg 251 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 247 (19) - Jesper Knudsen 224 - Ivar Laursen 223 - Steve Perkins 216 - Christiern "Wonderboy" Urup 183 - Andre "King" Coucke Most goals for club (top 10): 133 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 79 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 79 (17) - Clement "Batigol" Brun 41 (41) - Julian "Pricess" Dallas 39 - Ivar Laursen 39 (39) - Erik Jeppesen 37 - Pablo Bustos 33 (14) - Ovidiu Vasilache 31 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer 31 - Christiern "Wonderboy" Urup Most assists for club (top 10): 73 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 55 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer 51 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts 51 (49) - Erik Jeppesen 45 (20) - Ovidiu Vasilache 39 - Ivar Laursen 30 - Steve Perkins 25 - Yudel Halfon 24 (3) - Clement "Batigol" Brun 24 (24) - Julian "Pricess" Dallas Most productivity for club (top 10): 206 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 103 (20) - Clement "Batigol" Brun 102 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 90 (88) - Erik Jeppesen 86 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer 78 - Ivar Laursen 78 (34) - Ovidiu Vasilache 65 (65) - Julian "Pricess" Dallas 59 - Steve Perkins 54 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts Most Man of the Match for club: 45 - Christian "Tractor Boy" Fyhn Worst discipline: 99 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts Youngest player to play: 16 år - Edouard Vindfeld Oldest player to play: 37 år - Laus Raasted Highest TI: 40.8 - Christian "Tractor Boy" Fyhn Highest Avg Rating (A) (min. 100 league matches): 5.89 - Christian "Tractor Boy" Fyhn Longest time at club: Season 1 to ??? - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård Most recent update: Wednesday, 11 August 2010 (23:30 TM Time). |} Category: Football Clubs Category: Danish Football Clubs